The Path Of The Guardian
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "Y puede que en ese recuerdo encuentre todo lo que perdió por el camino, porque no todos tienen la oportunidad de volver atrás y tener la oportunidad de vivir con plenitud, con ese optimismo que solo podrías tener sabiendo que algún día morirás pero no estás preocupado por ello."


**Resumen: **Ahora que todo ha terminado, sólo en este momento de debilidad, puede permitirse recordar y que esos pequeños momentos no duelan... Y puede que en ese recuerdo encuentre todo lo que perdió por el camino, porque no todos tienen la oportunidad de volver atrás y tener la oportunidad de vivir con plenitud, con ese optimismo que solo podrías tener sabiendo que algún día morirás pero no estás preocupado por ello. Sabiendo que lo perderás todo, pero teniendo el conocimiento de que si no aprovechas hoy el momento, mañana será demasiado tarde. / La palabra rendirse no entraba dentro de su vocabulario. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, todos lo hacían, de hecho. Por eso no era sorprendente el hecho de que ella estuviera allí una vez más, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para darle a su pasado lo que el presente no supo otorgarle y lo que el futuro decidió arrebatarle. Lo que era extraño, antinatural, pero de cierta manera entendible, era la razón de todas esas acciones./ "¿Vas a decirnos de qué va todo esto?" "Estoy aquí, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?"

* * *

**N/A: **

**1º **En este fanfic me limitaré a seguir el canon marcado por el anime, aunque me hubiera gustado que terminase de otra forma. La Visual Nobel se me hace demasiado corta y relativa como para poder escribir sobre ella, aunque puede que tome algunas ideas y/o situaciones de las distintas rutas de los personajes en el juego/VN.

**2º **Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo algo decente y, la verdad, comenzar con un OC no me parece una gran idea, pero esto es un proyecto que me he autoimpuesto. Estoy tratando de lidiar con un personaje propio sin convertirlo en una Mary Sue, así que esta historia será mi pequeño conejillo de indias.

**3º **Se jugarán con varias lineas de tiempo, pero eso será más avanzado en la historia. Lo único que considero relevante detallar por ahora es que lo que será la primera "etapa", "saga" o "ruta" transcurrirá en el pasado, antes de que Chizuru aparezca y todo lo que sucede después. Recalcar que el futuro es después de la finalización de la serie y la muerte de la gran mayoría de los personajes.

**4º **Esta historia contendrá una cantidad bastante interesante de spoilers y mucha tragedia, así que si no te gustan ni uno ni lo otro no te recomiendo continuar leyendo.

**5º **En cada capítulo veréis su número y, debajo, el título de una canción y su artista; esto es debido a que me pareció acorde a cada capítulo y me basé en ella para escribirlo. Eso no quiere decir que tenga una relación intrínseca con la historia. Por ejemplo, Lucy es un título de una canción tremendamente significativa y acorde al preludio, por eso está adjuntada y no el título no hace referencia a nada; esto es, que nadie se llama Lucy xd.

**6º** Actualizaré lentamente porque no ando con muchas ganas de escribir, pero quería sacar esto. A ver cuantos capítulos aguanto. Tenerme paciencia que me tardaré seguro, pero hay probabilidades de que vuelva y la retome, so, ¿por qué no?

* * *

**©Hakuouki y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Studio DEEN.**

©Lucy - Skillet.

* * *

**The path of the guardian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{P**reludio**}**

**{Lucy ~ Skillet}**

**M**uertos. Todos ellos.

Estás sola ahora. Ya no te queda nadie; nadie por quien luchar, nadie a quien proteger y nadie que te proteja recíprocamente. Tus amigos, el hombre por quien lo darías todo y a quien le entregaste todo, tu capitán, tu señor, tu nación, tu imperio…

Ya no queda nada. Todo fue reducido a cenizas, consumado en la sangre derramada injustamente. Las cosas no tenían por qué haber acabado así.

Volviendo la vista atrás piensas en cómo no pudiste percatarte de que algo así pasaría. Que las cosas no irían sino a peor en el momento que se pusieron tensas entre el Chushuu y los Shinsengami.

Jamás pensaste que se desataría una guerra. Nunca pasó por tu mente el pensamiento de perder todo lo que amabas.

Toshi, San'nan-san, Sano, Saito, Kondo taicho, Shin-kun, Heisuke, Chizuru-chan… Y Okita, tu amado Okita, cómo olvidarse de él. Tu mejor amigo, el hombre por quien lo diste todo y a quien le entregaste todo. La persona que quizás más influyó en toda tu vida.

Nadie permanece aún, todos se han marchado ya y sólo tú quedas en pie. Tal vez sea tu hora de darse por vencida y dejar de luchar contra la eternidad. ¿Si todo lo que alguna vez amaste ya no está contigo… Si todas las personas que eran importantes para ti ya no caminan a tu lado no es lo más lógico y justo dejarse marchar?

Abandonar la misma vida que decidió proteger por el bien de sus compañeros. Porque al fin y al cabo no sólo era encontrar a alguien por quien estar dispuesto a morir, sino vivir lo suficiente para poder proteger y ser protegido, vivir lo suficiente para poder hacerlo por alguien.

Ojalá lo hubiera comprendido antes. De haber sido así, jamás hubiera cometido tal sarta de imprudencias y actos sin sentido. Muchos por venganza, otros por mera satisfacción.

La joven soldado se apoyó en una de las tumbas, después recogió sus dos espadas y las depositó a su lado; las observó con cariño, había aprendido a amarlas con el tiempo. Aún recordaba como en un principio las había odiado.

Ahora las veneraba más que a su propia vida. Eran lo último que le quedaba, al fin y al cabo. Y serían la única prueba viviente de que había existido.

No le tomó mucho esfuerzo colocarlas junto a las demás katanas. Lo único que quedaba de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, del Shinsengumi. Incluso la lanza de Sano-kun estaba allí. Y la maltrecha katana de Okita…

Verla produjo en sus ojos una curiosa reacción. Últimamente lo único que hacía era llorar. Sino era por una cosa, era la otra. Si hace 5 años alguien le habría insinuado semejante acto sin duda alguna le habría arrancado la cabeza con sus propias manos, pero ahora…

Qué irónica y cruel es la vida.

Cómo desearía dormir y despertar atrás, mucho tiempo atrás, y volver a vivir y disfrutar al máximo el poco tiempo que le quedaba con sus compañeros, el poco tiempo del que realmente podría disfrutar como soldado antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Ya ni siquiera rezaba por cambiar las cosas y evitar todas las tragedias, sabía que no lograría cambiar nada aunque se lo propusiese con todas sus fuerzas. La historia es la historia, y se lleva todas las vidas que cree convenientes consigo.

Simplemente quería algo más de tiempo con las personas que más quería, nada más. ¿Era acaso mucho pedir?

Quién sabe, los dioses eran caprichosos, ella dudaba de que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas.

Con una paz y tranquilidad jamás vista en sus tormentosos ojos, la joven soldado se dejó ir, ya no había cadenas que la ataran a ese mundo. Su recompensa era ahora, la muerte.

Sucedió una tarde de invierno. Concretamente el 27 de diciembre, cuando el Shinsengumi desapareció para siempre con el fallecimiento de su última integrante. Y el porqué de su muerte siempre sería un misterio, porque jamás fue encontrado un cadáver, simplemente su nodachi y su katana acompañadas de las espadas de todos sus compañeros.

Según cuenta la leyenda, los dioses escucharon los lamentos del corazón atormentado de la joven dama y cumplieron su último y más puro deseo, llevándola al encuentro de las personas que más apreciaba.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si ella encontró la felicidad al final del camino tan pedregoso que había tomado en la búsqueda de sí misma.

_I've gotta live with the choices i made,_

_And I can't live with myself today._

_._

_._

_._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name..._


End file.
